Glasses
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: First fic in this fandom! Semi-AR, drabble/Petra tertidur saat ia sedang menuliskan nama anggota baru di Chousa Heidan. Ketika terbangun, ia sadar ada yang hilang./"Kacamataku ..."/"Bereskan semuanya dan cepatlah tidur!"/"Apa itu tandanya Rivaille-heichou-"/Warninside/RnR?


**Glasses** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : semi-AR, rush, typo.**

Pair : RiPetra

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

.

If you don't like, don't read!

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Uhhmmmm …."

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan. Samar-samar ia melihat cahaya terang dari kelopak mata yang sedikit terbuka. Petra segera menyadarkan diri ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur. Di bawah tangan yang sempat ia jadikan bantal itu terdapat dua buku berhias tulisan tangannya. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia yakin ia sedang merekap ulang nama-nama baru yang bergabung dengan _Chousa Heidan_ dan nampaknya ia tertidur, mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Petra mulai duduk tegap, sedikit menjauh dari meja yang tadi dijadikan sebagai tempatnya memejamkan mata. Sesekali ia menguap dengan tangan yang mengucek pelan kedua matanya.

_Buram_, pikirnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya tetap buram. Ia baru sadar, ada yang hilang.

"Kacamataku …," gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya meraba setiap sudut meja dengan hati-hati. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika murung, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Di sana tak ada kacamata, hanya ada buku dan pena bulu yang tercelup dalam botol tinta.

"Di mana aku menyimpannya tadi?"

Berteman cahaya lilin yang sedikit membantunya untuk menatap sekitar lebih jelas, ia beranikan diri untuk beranjak dari kursi. Tangannya mulai terulur ke depan dengan mata menyipit, takut jika ia akan menabrak.

Bersamaan dengan itu Petra sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang kini telah berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Seseorang itu berdiri santai dengan cangkir kopi dalam genggamannya. Ketika melihat Petra yang kesusahan, ia mendengus pelan seraya menaruh cangkir itu di meja

Perlahan Petra mulai berbalik dan melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia hendak menuju meja kecil yang berada di dekat pintu, ia pikir mungkin saja kacamatanya ada di sana. Namun belum sampai ia kesana, langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

"E-eh?" Matanya semakin menyipit. Petra tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak menabrak sebuah benda. "Si-siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"A-anoooo … siapapun kau, apa kau melihat kacamataku?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada raut datar yang terpatri di wajah lelaki itu. Tatapan dingin dari iris birunya seolah tak luput dari paras Petra.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Petra memutuskan untuk meraba wajah seseorang itu setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan ia mulai menebak-nebak bentuk wajah di depannya. Tak sadar, Petra mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata yang semakin menyipit. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang tak mau menjawabnya pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau …." Petra semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak mengetahui senyum yang amat samar terulas di wajah lelaki itu. "Kau … sia—"

**DEP! CUP!**

Petra tersentak bukan main saat sebelah tangan sosok itu semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sebelah tangannya yang lain nampak menarik tubuh Petra agar semakin dekat dengannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu, namun ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Matanya terbeliak walaupun pandangannya masih samar. Sedetik kemudian Petra telah terlepas dari lelaki itu. Reflek ia berjalan mundur dan menabrak meja di belakangnya. Samar-samar ia merasakan hembusan angina pelan saat sosok itu mulai berjalan pergi dengan langkah kaki santai.

Paras wanita itu menegang dengan mata yang kembali menyipit, namun kali ini tatapannya disertai rasa kesal. "Kau … apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Tidak rela bibirnya dikecup secara tiba-tiba, bahkan oleh orang yang entah siapa itu.

Sosok yang hampir menjauh itu kini terhenti. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

**DEG!**

Petra menganga mendengar lantunan suara rendah namun tegas itu.

"Bereskan semuanya dan cepatlah tidur!" Perintah lelaki itu seraya mendelik ke belakang. "Bodoh. Lain kali, ingat-ingatlah jika kau menyimpan sesuatu. Bukankah kau menaruh kacamatamu tepat di atas kepalamu sendiri, Petra?"

Tangannya segera meraba kepalanya sendiri. Petra terperanjat bukan main mendapati benda yang ia cari memang ada di sana. Sesegera mungkin memakai kacamatanya. Pandangannya lantas lurus ke depan, ingin mencari tahu apakah sosok itu benar 'dia' seperti yang dipikirkannya atau memang salah. Dan dadanya langsung berdegup lebih kencang saat kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari manik biru milik Rivaille.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _He-Heichou!"_ ucapnya reflek seraya membunguk.

Petra mulai merutuk dalam hati karena kebodohannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kacamatanya berada di atas kepalanya sendiri. Terlebih, pipinya sedikit merona mengingat perlakuan Rivaille tadi, perlakuan tiba-tiba atasan sekaligus calon tunangannya yang membuat hati Petra menghangat.

"Sa-saya akan segera membereskannya, _Heichou!"_

Tak menjawab. Rivaille menatap Petra beberapa saat sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan.

Petra nampak mengambil nafas panjang ketika sosok itu pergi. Ia segera berbalik dan lekas membereskan buku-buku di sana. Senyumnya sama sekali tak dapat ia tahan mengingat bagaimana Rivaille menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Apa itu tandanya Rivaille-_heichou_ mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatanku jika tidur terlalu larut?" gumamnya sembari menatap buku yang kini dalam pelukannya. Ia pun terkekeh pelan seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi, Heichou."_

**FIN**

Fic pertama dengan pair RiPetra di fandom Snk, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ mohon maaf kalau gaje, idenya langsung melintas secepat kilat ("_ _)a

Concrit?


End file.
